PS How It All Begin: With A Battle & A Rayquaza
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: 1st story of 'da "Pokémon Stories" series. Complete. When Amber's mom died, 'he lost trust n Pokémon. When she saw 2 Pokémon fight, 1 fell n 'er pool. Now, she's not o-ly learn-d 2 trust Pokémon again, but 'er life's change 4 'da bett-r.
1. Before Mewtwo

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Pokémon Stories."**_ --  
_**"How It All Begin:"**_  
_**"With A Battle & A Rayquaza."**_  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Before Mewtwo."**_

* * *

It all started with a great loss & it ended with a even greater friendship. I remember it like it happened yesterday. 

It was a time when everything it my whole little world was going my way. I wasn't very rich; but with my great family, the good pokémon we had, & the fact that I was never left behind; that didn't really matter.

The thing that I loved the most was my mom. She knew just what me tick; she never left me out of anything; she was my bestest friend & I was hers. As far as I was concern, I was the girl to live anywhere.

* * *

But that all changed one day. That day still makes me hurt inside. I guess, I still can't get over it. I was only 8 years old when it happened.

It was a clear, cool, sunny in July. I was outside, in our backyard, just playing that day. When out of nowhere, a Sandslash apeared.

It looked like a normal Sandslash, but it's eyes were red. I don't mean they _glowed_ red, they _were really_ red! I waved hello, not realizing the horrible thing that would happen next.

* * *

It attacked me! I screamed!

"MOMMY! HELP!" Then my mom pushed me out of the way & took the attack for me. My mom screamed & struggled in what seemed like a nightmare.

My Dad (who, by the way, was an inventor, as well as working on a big project, & still is) rushed outside & call out one of pokémon.

* * *

He saved us. But Mom was still hurt. So, we took her to the hospital, but the doctor told us that she had been hit by an unknown type of poison, there was nothing they could do.

She stayed in that hospital for a year before the day that she died. I'd remembered that her last words to me were: "Love is stronger then death, so, it can heal the scars that death leaves."

I miss her still to this day! I mean, she was my friend. But now, I have new friends, & I'll never forget the day that the very first one of them: Mewtwo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha ya w/ a cliffhanger, didn't I now?! Don't worry ya'll, I'll let ya know what happens next real soon!! Just read the next chap to find out?! See ya later!!

* * *


	2. The Fight with Rayquaza

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Pokémon Stories." -- **_  
_**"How It All Begin:"**_  
_**"With A Battle & A Rayquaza."**_  
Chap. 02. --  
_**"The Fight With Rayquaza."**_

* * *

I can remember that day so very well. It had 3 years since my mother died. I still hadn't taken well. "Amber?! When you learn to trust pokémon? I mean, you stipped the pokémon trainer's test for a year?!" my little brother, Jackie, yelled at me during breakfast, on the morning of that day. 

I didn't take too kindly to that. "I can be just as trusting towards pokémon as the next person?!" I shouldn't have said that.

"Then prove it?!"

* * *

"O.K. then, you know I'm a girl who keeps her word?!"

"So?!"

"I'm gonna prove what I said by making you a promise, O.K.?!"

* * *

"A promise?!"

I smiled at him. "Uh-huh. I promise you that the next time I see a pokémon in trouble, instread of screaming like a baby Larvitar using Screech, I'll help it, & I'll help it with everything within my power, O.K.?!" I softly said to him.

He prouted at me. "I guess it's O.K.?!"

* * *

"There, that's better!" Little did either of us know, that promise was the start of an adventure. Of course, I had no idea what the distressed pokémon was gonna be, but never in my wildest dreams, did I even think it was gonna be him.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

I sitting out in my backyard, just staring into the water of that swimming pool. I used to do that a lot, in fact, I found it quite relaxing. That was when I heard some strange sounds.

_Crack!_

_Zap!_

_Zoom!_

_Boom!

* * *

_"That's weird?!" I said. That's when it happen. First, the night sky started to get dark, well, dark than usual. But the moon stayed visual, which was what was so weird about it. There were also strange trails of bright, light. & some kind of greyish blur, was fighting something that was big, green, scaley, & had claws. I didn't know what to do, & then --

_Boom!_

_Zoom!_

_Whoosh!_

_Splash!_

The 'blur' was blasted out of the night-time sky & fell straight into the pool. I myself, guessing that the 'blur' was a pokémon, & remembering my promise to Jackie, dived in after it. As I pulled it out of the water, I saw that something was wrong.

"Hey?! You all right?!" I asked as I layed it on the paved ground, but it didn't answer. I put an ear to it's chest, then did the same to it's arm, & then to it's nose. _'Oh no?!'_ I grasped as I thought to myself. _'It's not breathing?!'_ I then decided that I had to do CPR on it.

"Come on?! Breath for pete's sakes?!" was what I kept saying as I pounded away on it's chest, & forcefed it air. Just as I started to lose hope, it opened it's mouth, let out a big cough, & spat & upchucked all the water it engulf in my face.

* * *

"Thank goodness, you're O.K., what-ever-you-are?!" I said with a sigh. I gave it a good look, it was a pokémon, but not one that I've seen. It was some kind of feline pokémon, & as big as a human, as well as shaped almost like one too, & it was grey & purple. It had a triangular head; big, circular, things for fingertips; & horn-shaped ears. It also had a long, yet short, tail; a big shoulder-pat-like-thing on it's chest; narrow eyes, I could tell that even though they were closed; & a long, tube-like, structure, going down from the it's head to just past the base of it's neck.

It opened it's eyes a little. _"__(What in the world?! Where am I?)__"_ it then looked at me & it's eyes opened completely with shock & rage. _"__(A human!? What are you doing here!? Ugh?!)__"_ it slowly lowered itself back down on the ground as it've gotton up too quickly.

"It's O.K.! I'm not gonna hurt you?!" I said as I helped it up. "Now, come on?! Let's get you inside before you get yourself sick, O.K.?!"

_

* * *

"__(Why?)__"_

"Well, staying out in the cold, night air, while you're wet & hurt, especially when you've almost drowned, is bad for your health. Even if you're steady as far as that's concerned."

_"__(No. I mean, why are you helping me?)__"_

* * *

"Well, I made a promise to someone that I would help the first pokémon I saw in trouble, who just happens to be you."

_"__(Really?!)__"_

"Yeah. You're really lucky I kept my promise, you know?!"

_

* * *

"__(I'm lucky?!)__"_

"Uh-huh! If I hadn't, you'd probably be dead. Do you have something I can call you by?!" I asked him, now realizing that it was a male. "You can tell me, you know?! I'll have you know that I haven't done anything bad to you, & that I just saved your life, so, the least you can do for me is tell me, O.K.?!"

_"__(Mewtwo.)__"_ he looked at me in such a calm manner.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Mewtwo?! My name's Amber." I then took him into the house & tended to his wounds. He didn't seem bad, it was just that the part within him, of which he used to trust, had been broken. I knew just how he felt. So, I let him sleep in my bed, while I slept beside it that night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha ya w/ a cliffhanger, didn't I now?! Don't worry ya'll, I'll let ya know what happens next real soon!! Just read the next chap to find out?! See ya later!!

* * *


	3. It's Your Life, You Chose Who You Are

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Pokémon Stories."**_ --  
_**"How It All Begin:"**_  
_**"With A Battle & A Rayquaza."**_  
Chap. 03. --  
_**"It's Your Life, You Chose Who You Are."**_

* * *

The next morning was about the same as any. I went downstairs for breakfast, getting dressed along the way, then ate just the same. One thing that was different was Mewtwo, &...another was that my dad was taking a broom upstairs. Luckly for Mewtwo, I had stopped him before he get up a single step. "Not so fast?!" 

"Now, sweetie?! Stand aside so I can get rid of that monster pokémon, O.K.?!"

"No, Dad! That pokémon is my guest?!"

* * *

"Oh! Sorry?!"

"That O.K.?! But Mewtwo isn't a monster, oh well?! I should probably bring him up some breakfast?!" I said as I then wripped up some food for Mewtwo, & then went upstairs to give it to him.

"Mewtwo?! Him?!"

* * *

When I got to my room, I saw that Mewtwo was awake. "Oh! You're up?! How are you feeling!?"

_"__(I'm awake, but not up?! As for how I'm feeling, not any better?! What do you care!?)__"_

"O.K.?! Well, Mewtwo, we both know that we haven't know each other long, but what you don't know, is that we have something in common?! We both have problems involving trusting the other, you've got problems trusting humans, & I've got problems trusting pokémon!" I said as I helped him sit up.

* * *

Mewtwo looked at me & neither one of us needed to say a word. "You hungry?!"

_"__(O.K.?!)__"_ he replied as he accepted the food & ate it. We sented the next couple of hours talking. I couldn't believe it! We were becoming friends! He told me everything about himself, his life with Team Rocket, his origins, his adventures with the Superclones, everything. _"__(...& now, I don't know what to do with my life?!)__"_

"Well, I guess, until your wounds heal, you just have to stay here with me & my family?!"

* * *

_"__(I guess so?!)__"_

"There's just one problem?!"

_"__(What's that!?)__"

* * *

_"My dad & my younger, Jackie, will want to study you?!"

_"__(What?! I'm not some object to do with as they please?!)__"_

I look at him & sighed. "I know, but they're both stubborn when it come stuff like that?! But they, & I myself, we'd never force you to do something you don't want to do; & besides, you might find out something 'bout yourself?! So, what do you say?" I stuck out my hand & offered it to him.

* * *

_"__(What are you doing?)__"_

"It's just a handshake, Mewtwo?! We humans use it to help us say hello, & to help us say goodbye, & to help us agree on things?!"

_"__(Nothing's happening?!)__"

* * *

_"Well, I need your hand, I mean, paw, first for something to happen." I told him as he looked at me.

_"__(Like this?!)__"_ he replied as he grabbed my hand with his paw & then watch them as I shook it.

"Yep!" I said. Then his paw slipped out of the grip of my hand, formed a fist, rested on my knuckles, & then pushed it's 'back' onto the back of my hand. It was so strange! "I'm guessing that's how your kind shakes hands?!"

* * *

_"__(Oh, now I see. Well then, O.K., I'll stay!)__"_

"That's great, Mewtwo?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

"It's late?! So, now, let's get some sleep, O.K.?!" I said as I watched Mewtwo nod his head. "Good night, Mewtwo?!"

* * *

_"__(Good night, Amber?!)__"

* * *

_Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha ya w/ a cliffhanger, didn't I now?! Don't worry ya'll, I'll let ya know what happens next real soon!! Just read the next chap to find out?! See ya later!!

* * *


	4. Anne & Oakley

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Pokémon Stories."**_ --  
_**"How It All Begin:"**_  
_**"With A Battle & A Rayquaza."**_  
Chap. 04. –  
_**"Anne & Oakley."**_

* * *

A year later..._

* * *

'I can't believe it! Mewtwo's finially recovered?!'_ I thought to myself as I wrote on my test paper. _'What I also can't believe is that I'm taking the Pokémon Trainer's test?!'_ So many questions flood my head. What would Mewtwo do with his life now? Would he go? Would he stay? What would happen if he stayed? If he left? Would he learn to trust humans? 

"Here. I'm done, can I go now!?" I said as I handed in my test.

* * *

&&&

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

"I'm home. I hope Mewtwo hasn't broken any walls?!" I said as I stuck the key in the door. Mewtwo didn't like it when I was gone more 30 minutes, still doesn't, in fact, & lashed out at things until I got back.

When I got inside, I was feeling other then shock at the moment. I saw Mewtwo, laying facedown, on the floor of the living room. "Mewtwo, what happened!?"

_"__(Two human girls, ow, attacked this, ow, place. They, ow, said, ow, that their names, ow, were Anne & Oakley, ow, & that, ow, they, ow, were looking for, ow, something called, ow, the Poké-top. They, ow, took, ow, your father, ow, & your brother.)__"_

"No?!" I screamed as I was just then hit in the side of my head by a rose with a card attached to it. "What's this!?"

_"__(Probably what, ow, you humans call, ow, a calling card?!)__"_

"You got that right, Mewtwo?!" I told him as I pulled the card & the rose apart. On the card was a strange pic; a pitch black area, with 2 kiss marks: a lavender one & a pink one.

* * *

"& there's a note on the back, Mewtwo?!" I told him as I turned it over to see a message writen on it.

_"__(Whatever, ow, does it, ow, say!?)__"_

"Well, let's see...'Dear Ms. Fieldharts, if you're reading this, then your friend, Mewtwo, has told you that we've taken your dad & your little brother hostage. In case you're wondering, we've spared Mewtwo so you could given, & that this note, is to tell you the rest, O.K.?! Anyway, if you ever your family...a-a-alive...ever...again, you'll bring the Poké-top to us. Met us at the highest point in town, today, at sunset. & no cops?! & you bring Mewtwo?! But no one else, O.K.?! We'll be waiting until then?!' Oh no?!" I broke down & cried. "Mewtwo, what do I do?"

_

* * *

"__(Well, ow, first things, ow, first; what is, ow, this Poké-top, ow, I kept hearing?)__"_

"It's this?!" I replied as I pulled the device out of my backpack.

_"__(Hmn?! Amber, ow, tell me everything, ow, you know, ow, about the Poké-top?!)__"_

* * *

"You've got a plan?! Don't you, Mewtwo?!"

_"__(Yes. Let's just, ow, say, ow, that, oe, if they want, ow, the Poké-top, ow, we'll, ow, give it, ow, to them?!)__"_ he said with a wink.

"Oh, I see now?!"

* * *

Later, at sunset...

* * *

"You're on time?!" that white-hairred witch, Oakley, said to me. She & Anne, her partner in crime, stood next to my dad & Jackie, who were bound & gagged as well as placed in a net.

"Yes. & I have an idea. How's a pokémon battle sound?! You win: I give the Poké-top, I win: you set my father & my little brother Jackie, O.K?!"

* * *

"O.K.?! But I don't fair to bet one invention for 2 people?! So, how 'bout this: if & when I win, you'll hand over Mewtwo along with the Poké-top!"

"I accept!" I said as I then looked at Mewtwo & then watched as he nodded at me. "In fact, I'd hoped that it would came to this, heh?!"

Anne looked down with worry, as if she our plan. "OAKLEY?! BE CAREFUL, THIS GIRL'S GOT SOMETHING UP HER SLEEVE?!"

* * *

"Don't worry, Anne?! I can handle it!" Oakley replied as she then turned & looked at me. "Come on out, Absol?!" she then said as she threw a white-&-red-ball, which I knew was a pokéball, that contained her Abol. Absol was a quadrupedal mammal-like Pokémon, resembling a wolf with feminine traits. It's dark blue to grey body was covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck & chest, & a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It had a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail & a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. It's broad, circular feet were equipped with three claws each, & spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs & the elbows of it's anterior legs. "Absssooolll!!!" It roared with a growl.

"Bring it on?!"

_"__(Yeah. Get with the bringing, & be puting it fully on?!)__"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" they were both stunned.

_"__ABSOL?!__"_

"Nevermind?! It's a Mewtwo thing?! I'd go into the details, but we've got a battle to do, right?!" I said to them with no idea what was in my head at the time, but I quickly got my focus back onto the battle. "All right, Mewtwo?! How's about showing them your Miracle Eye!?"

* * *

"Miracle Eye?!" The two screamed in shock as Mewtwo's body glowed bright-pale-blue & his eyes glowed bright-green & a wavery, smoke-like, bright-colored, ray of light came from each eye, & dash out until they both form a single circle of light around Absol (of which enclosed on Absol, of whom then glowed a bright light, from head to toe, & then, the light bursted off of Absol).

"Now, Psycho Cut?!" I said as Mewtwo unleashed a silvery-blueish ring of light & hurled it at Absol, almost knocking it off-balence.

"Absol, Torment!" she barked the order to Absol as it did the attack.

* * *

"Mewtwo, Focus Punch?!"

_"__(With pleasure. Oh, & I hope you'll forgive me in the near future, Absol?!)__"_

_"__Absol?!__"_

* * *

That one punch was all it took to beat them. The weirdest was, that soon after we, I mean, Mewtwo, won, Anne freed Dad & Jackie. "A deal's a deal?!" That was all she said?! Later, I gave Mewtwo a pat on the back, but I missed & hit his notch (secondary neck, of which gives no support, but acts a secondary spinal cord, as well as a barrier generator), & he fainted. I wanted to wake him, but he'd been through enough to need his beauty sleep; so, I let him do just that.

The next morning, I got my Pokémon trainer's licence, but I'd already decided yesterday, not to tell anyone, that, I'd just already won my first pokémon battle before I became an official Pokémon trainer. The other kids would mock both of us?! That very same morning, I told my dad that I've passed the test, & when he ask what pokémon was going to be my starter pokémon, I told him; "I've already got my starter pokémon. It's Mewtwo?!" is what I said. He then gave a Master Ball to kept Mewtwo in. So, I brought Mewtwo to the place where I'd taken the test, but what happened next was a story too funny to tell, O.K.?!

I could already tell, it was gonna be an adventure!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha ya w/ a cliffhanger, didn't I now?! Don't worry ya'll, I'll let ya know what happens next real soon!! Just read the next chap to find out?! See ya later!!

* * *


	5. Lannessee Town, Checotah Island

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Pokémon Stories."**_ --  
_**"How It All Begin:"**_  
_**"With A Battle & A Rayquaza."**_  
Chap. 05. –  
_**"Lannessee Town, Checotah Island."**_

* * *

A month after the "Anne & Oakley" incident, we moved to a small city on an remote island. Not a bad place, but very good either. For instance, when this flower shop owner yelled at Mewtwo, he blew up her shop. 

"Oh man, Mewtwo, this is very upseting?!" I growled at my own anger.

_"__(I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble ?!)__"_

* * *

"It's not you, Mewtwo?! You have every right to be angry about that. But that woman didn't have to sue?! What happened to her flower shop is my fault, if I had just warned her about your temper, &/or warned you not to break anything, none of that would have happened, you see?!"

_"__(No, I don't think so?!)__"_

"Nevermind?!"

* * *

Then I heard it: someone singing something very sad. "Do you heard that, Mewtwo? Or is it just me?!"

_"__(Yes, I hear it too. So, no, it isn't just you?!)__"_

_I wanna be perfect, but I'm me  
I wanna be flawless, but you see  
Every little crack, every chip, every dent, every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect, just like you, but there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror, what I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly, perfectly_

* * *

"Come on Mewtwo, help me up here...wow!" O.K., so fell over a fence; but I couldn't help myself, whoever was singing seemed very sad.

"Oh, hi there; don't mind me; I was just...I shouldn't have done that!"

"That's O.K.; by the way, my name's Abby! & are you..."

* * *

"No biggy, my name's Amber."

Then Mewtwo came on over. _"__(Amber, there you are, thank goodness you aren't hurt!)__"_ I looked him, from the he worried 'bout me it was hard to believe that about a year ago, he almost kill me. But almost doesn't get you ahead in life, it only gets you almost.

"Well of course I'm not hurt Mewtwo, don't be silly. Mewtwo, this is Abby, Abby, this is Mewtwo."

* * *

But when Abby looked Mewtwo, she screamed! "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Cat! Cat! Get it away! Get it away!" She suddenly backed away.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, of course, she'd surely never seen a Mewtwo before.

"I guess I should tell you..." She explained everything about herself, her fear of feline pokémon, her parents' divorce, even her pest of sister, Joey.

* * *

"& I thought I'd have it rough!"

"You don't know the half of it, because of some pokémon making a mess her shop, Mom's making such a fuss! I've seen Tyranintar sweeter then her!"

"Your Mom?! By any chance, is your mom named Delores Clarence?! & she wouldn't happen to own a flower shop!?"

* * *

"Yeah, it used to be Delores Souther, that is, when she still married to my dad. How'd you know?"

"Oh man?!" I said as I slapped a hand to my face. I then told her the truth, & to my surprise, she wasn't mad at either one of us. We all became friends that day. A week later, Abby's mother found out about that friendship, she wasn't too happy about it. But she got to it, soon or later?!

Anyway, with each passing day, I grew more & more comfortable...with this place, with...life. It was the same for Mewtwo! I'd never felt so good since my mom was alive?! I'd even found out what the pokémon that attacked Mewtwo all those months ago was: it was a Rayquaza! & to think, none of that stuff would had happened if it hadn't been for Rayquaza & the battle that it started?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Well, I've finished, haven't I now?! Don't worry ya'll, I'll let ya know what happens next real soon!! Just read the "The Other Mewtwo," to find out?! See ya later!!

* * *


End file.
